


Isilórë (Moonrise)

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, First Age, Gen, doorway, word picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: At the first rising of the Moon - an as-it-were Pre-Raphaelite word-picture.





	Isilórë (Moonrise)

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1882700.html) for the Fan Flashworks challenge 'Point', and bingo prompt 'Doorway'.

Light — new and astonishing and utterly unexpected — glittered silver-white on spear-point and sword-edge, sparked mithril-white fire from the depths of clear gems and chatoyant, sheened ice-white on polished metal and lacquered wood, made dazzling white mirrors of the quartz and mica in the granite beneath their feet. Made the shadows obsidian-sharp, onyx-black, soot-black. Shadows to swallow one up utterly, as a doorway into the Void.

And yet, equally unlooked-for and even more astonishing, out of those shadows stepped Ñolofinwë and Artanis, Findaráto and Findekáno and a host of others, sharp-faced and bitter-edged from travail; more welcome even than the Moon.


End file.
